Various forms of hydroponic garden containers have been heretofore designed and some of these previous types of hydroponic garden containers are constructed so as to be of educational benefit. However, these previously known hydroponics garden containers are not all constructed for ease in disassembly for cleaning purposes and reassembly after cleaning nor are they all provided with a substantially foolproof pump structure whereby plant nutrient solution may be pumped from the lower reservoir portion of a hydroponics garden container upwardly to a plant growing medium supported in an upper portion of the container.
Examples of previously known hydroponics garden containers and accessories are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,108,334, 2,175,113, 2,281,068, 2,465,227, 2,854,792, 2,870,574, 2,983,076, 2,993,300, 3,112,577, 3,199,250, 3,323,253, 3,467,609, and 3,676,953.